


Abandoned

by Agib



Series: Febuwhump 2020 [18]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: I'm Bad At Summaries, Minor Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Peter Parker Calls Tony Stark "Dad", Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Protective Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark Friendship, Worried Tony Stark, but i mean like, it could be...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22877131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agib/pseuds/Agib
Summary: Low quality rental cars and dodgy neighborhoods will always come around to bite Tony in the ass.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark
Series: Febuwhump 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619311
Comments: 2
Kudos: 110





	Abandoned

**Author's Note:**

> Hoohoo I don't ever sleep and you can probably tell my my spelling :)

“Dad?”

Peter shrunk back against his seat, tucking his chin firmly into his chest and shivering, not from the cold.

_“Shit.”_ A quiet curse came from outside, blocked by the window as well as the bonnet of the car which was concealing his view of his father.

“Are you okay?” He asks, knowing the answer but not wanting to believe it.

“It’s busted, kid,” Tony answered with a huff loud enough to overshadow the creaking of the car as he leant to shut the bonnet. He cracked the driver’s side open and slid back into his seat. “From the looks of things, I’m surprised we even managed to get this far.”

“What do we do?” Peter says, his voice fuelled by worry. “It’s too dark to walk anywhere, right?” He hated the dark, and his father knew that better than anybody.

“Yeah, we’ll camp out here and Steve will no doubt send someone to look for us in the morning when we don’t show up later tonight.” Tony turned, glancing out of the window and staring bleakly at the lines of broken streetlights. Of course, of all the places they could have broken down for the evening, it just had to be shadiest area of New York city. It was devoid of life, the street lined with abandoned houses that were likely waiting for demolition, and yet getting out of the car would likely get them mugged.

“I don’t like this,” Peter murmured. Tony shifted in his seat to face him. Peter looked up at his face, scowling as he lifted a finger to point. “You’re worried too, you have little lines,” he pointed out.

“Thanks,” Tony said dryly.

“Worry lines, not wrinkles,” Peter snaps right back. “You know what I meant.” Tony sighs, reaching over the glove box to squeeze his son’s knee.

“I know. I’m not thrilled, alright kiddo?” He pulled back, running an idle finger over the steering wheel. “But we aren’t leaving the car, this is… it’s not the _best_ neighbour –”

“It’s where scary stuff happens,” Peter finished. Tony raises one brow, surprised. “I had to do a map of the city and all the scary news articles are about places like this.”

“And why exactly was this assignment given to a group of ten-year olds?” Tony rolls his eyes, watching Peter’s face scrunch up as he thought. He eventually shrugs his small shoulders, lifting his feet up onto the seat and perching his chin atop of his knees. “You cold?”

“Not really,” Peter breathes. “M’ hungry though,” he says hopefully.

“Well if we had service, I’d order you Chinese. But if you haven’t noticed,” Tony pushes up the sun visor Peter had been fiddling with for majority of the drive, “the power lines are currently non-functional.” The ones he could see through the ever-increasing night were either tilted to the side, bent at an odd angle, flat on the ground or graffitied beyond belief.

“I know,” Peter said defeatedly. His stomach growled unhappily, and Tony instinctively began rifling around the vehicle’s compartments for something – anything – to give the kid.

Inside the glove box there was a small packet of mints and a paper business card from the rental company, a smiling car flashing the thumbs up. He resisted the urge to tear it up and throw it out the window. _Stupid rental car company was the reason they were abandoned in a dangerous neighbourhood in the first place._

“It’s far from a meal,” he says simply, rattling the container of mints. “But here you go.”

The tin is empty after five minutes of ceaseless chewing and Peter is draping himself across the back seat lazily, rolling back and forth in his boredom. “Jesus, if I new you were so hard to entertain, I would have splurged on a rental car that came with a T.V screen,” he complains.

“Sorry this isn’t the most riveting car I’ve ever been stuck in,” Peter huffs.

“You’ve never actually been stuck in a car, and I don’t think you know what riveting means,” he snarked right back. Peter grins, propping himself up on one elbow with a flourish.

“I used it in the right context, didn’t I?”

“Lucky guess,” Tony shoots. He’s been restlessly bouncing his knee, twisting the key at sporadic intervals, half hoping the car would rumble to life despite the fact that he knows it’s done for.

He’s about to tell Peter to climb back to the front seat so they can do something together – he knows he’s bored when the idea of a hand game or a round of ‘I spy’ doesn’t sound horrible – when the silence in the car is broken.

There’s a sharp rap against the rear window, and Tony can see as Peter jerks roughly in surprise. He turns clearly in his seat, flicking off the interior light. Waiting for his eyes to adjust to the darkness that laps at the sides of the car is one of the most rattling experiences he’s had as a parent.

He can vaguely make out the shape of something before it’s moving again, circling the vehicle until it stands, pressed up against the window closest to Peter’s head.

“Come here,” he says quietly. Peter crawls into the front seat without argument, his eyes wide and pupils blown in the dark as the rapping picks up again.

There’s a muffled noise, and at least now they can guess the figure is a person and not some ungodly tall animal that stands upright.

“D’ya have change for a tenner?”

Tony frowns, reaching across the seat to pull Peter until he’s perched on the centre console and glued to his side. The voice is strained, the person outside is obviously on something, or craving to be on something soon.

“No, sorry,” he calls. He keeps his tone blunt, arm tight where its wrapped around Peter’s shoulders.

“Please man. I r – really fuckin’ need it.” The man shuffles around until he’s cupped his hands against the driver’s side window.

“Hey, I’ve got a kid in here. Back off.” Peter shivers against him and jolts when there’s a louder bang on the window right beside them.

“Hey, you got an issue here? He said back the hell off.” Peter physically perks up as much as Tony’s spirit does.

_Thank God,_ is all Tony can think as he sees the outline of blonde hair herding the darker figure away from the car with heavy hands. There’s the scuffle of feet against pavement, the sound of boots tapping impatiently and then a much softer knock of knuckles against the window.

“I called the rental company, they said your location hadn’t changed in the last two hours,” Steve says.

“Took you long enough,” Tony jokes. He’s already opened the door and pulled one elbow tight around the taller man’s neck for a one-armed embrace that barely lasts five seconds. “Junkie?” He asks quickly before Peter tumbles out of the car behind him.

Steve gives a fast, wordless nod of his head before smiling down at Peter.

“Hey, what’s say we get the two of you to the apartment.” Peter beams up at Steve, then looks to his father with the same lopsided grin.

“That sounds great,” Tony says genuinely. He shoots Steve a grateful look as he begins shepherding Peter towards the much newer car Steve must have driven here.

**Author's Note:**

> Give @spidersonangst @febufluff-whump (on Tumblr) all the credit, the only reason this is happening this month is because of them!


End file.
